Je Refuse
by Lolywonderland
Summary: 2 mois avant le Requiem of Zero, Suzaku sera t-il finalement capable d'accepter la demande de Lelouch, lorsque ce dernier lui révélera le plan final du Requiem ?


**Disclaimer: Alors cette histoire n'est pas de moi, mais de KayChan4U et s'intitule _I_** ** _refuse_** **(je sais pas pourquoi mais les liens URL ne s'affichent jamais dans mes textes 0_o)**. **Je me suis permise de la traduire car cette FanFic est l'une de mes préférées en ENG (avec _Until I Find You_ et _You Belong With Me_ ).  
**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que cette traduction vous plaira ^^**

* * *

 **Je refuse **

« Non ! » Il balança le masque derrière lui, sans y jeter un regard. Il ne pouvait pas accepter cela, même s'il avait promis d'aller jusqu'au bout. Il ne pouvait… il ne pouvait pas faire _une telle chose_ à la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

« Suzaku… tu dois le faire. Nous devons accomplir le Requiem de Zero. Nous nous sommes promis de finir cela ensemble pour un monde meilleur. Tu dois me tuer et devenir le nouveau héros du peuple ». Le regard améthyste ne quitta guère un seul instant son vis-à-vis, pas même pour regarder le masque qui avait valsé au loin.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Lelouch ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me _demande_ ?! Tu me demande de te tuer ! De t'assassiner de sang-froid devant tout le monde ! Pour un monde meilleur… est-ce que ça en vaut vraiment la peine ?! N'est-ce vraiment que pour ça ?! » Hurla le chevalier les poings fermés, le regard empli de colère et de tristesse.

Les yeux de Lelouch dérivèrent pendant un moment, se posant sur le trône où il fût assis jadis. « … Je ne peux pas mentir sur ce point. Je sais que c'est égoïste, mais… ce n'est pas seulement pour un monde meilleur, mais aussi pour moi. Je dois payer pour mes crimes, pour tout le sang que j'ai fais couler jusqu'à maintenant, pour toute la haine et la souffrance que j'ai créé autour de moi. Les gens seront heureux de voir que l'empereur tyrannique est mort des mains de Zero lui-même. Tu seras un héros Suzaku, et plus un Britannien Honoraire. Mais devenir Zero c'est renoncer à vivre. C'est comme ça que je le ressens aujourd'hui ». Un faible sourire se forma sur les fines lèvres du prince, les yeux à demi clos.

 _Comment peux-tu être comme ça ? Aussi calme, résigné à mourir…_

« _Arrête_! » Le pilote tendit la main et saisit la lourde robe, attirant le visage de Lelouch au sien.

« Egoïste ? Oui ça l'est ! Sais-tu combien de personnes _j'ai_ tué ? Combien de personnes sont mortes _à cause_ de moi ?! Mes mains sont bien plus souillées que n'importe quel autre soldat en temps de guerre, si ce n'est plus ! J'ai mes propres crimes à repentir, mais j'en suis incapable ! Pourquoi ? A cause de toi ! Parce que tu es égoïste et que tu m'as ordonné de _vivre_ ! Maintenant je ne peux plus mourir, et je devrais porter tout ce poids sur mes épaules pour l' **éternité**! »

Suzaku haletait, la rage qu'il avait tenté de contenir durant toutes ces années venait de déborder.

… Mais Lelouch ne détourna pas le regard. Il lui faisait face, acceptant ce flot incessant de reproches. Il en avait le droit, parce que c'était vrai. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un empereur égoïste, punissant quiconque se mettait en travers de son chemin.

« … Tu as sans doute raison. Mais… Lorsque j'ai utilisé mon Geass sur toi, c'est parce que… Je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Tu allais mourir devant moi. Je… Je ne pouvais pas laisser cela arriver. Je devais faire _quelque chose_ »

« Et pourtant tu me demande de te tuer ? Je n'ai jamais demandé à être sauvé. Peut être que je voulais mourir à ce moment là. Tu m'as enlevé ce droit, alors pourquoi devrais-je exaucer ton souhait ? »

Lelouch serra les dents, plissant les yeux de douleurs tandis qu'il regardait son ami d'enfance parler. Il avait raison. Dieu sait qu'il avait raison, mais…

« Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, Suzaku ! Tu m'es bien trop précieux ! Je t'- »

« Ne dis pas ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça dans un moment pareil ! Ne… ne dis pas… » Le chevalier défit son emprise sur les vêtements de l'empereur, se laissant tomber sur le sol, le regard vide. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Lelouch avait-il commencé cette folie… ? Comment avait-il pû _commencé_ à dire qu'il l'aimait alors même qu'il lui demandait de le tuer ? Se rendait-il compte de l'impact que cela allait avoir sur lui ? Il allait vivre une éternité, seul, sans personne à qui se confier ou pour le consoler. Personne avec qui partager sa douleur. Personne à qui il pourrait dire « Je t'aime » à nouveau. Il ne voulait pas d'une telle vie. Lelouch était égoïste. Il avait volé à Suzaku le droit de mourir, et Suzaku allait faire de même.

« Suzaku ». Les mains fines de Lelouch prirent le visage du chevalier, cherchant à croiser son regard. Il savait que sa demande le tourmentait. Mais il voulait que Suzaku soit le seul à lui prendre la vie. Lui et lui seul. Pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir durant ces deux dernières années.

Les yeux verts émeraude de Suzaku ne reflétaient rien, si ce n'est une tristesse sans borne. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Lelouch était d'or et déjà mort. Mais Lelouch n'était pas mort. Pas encore. Ses mains étaient brûlantes, et il respirait encore. Essayait-il de le torturer ? Sans penser à rien, Suzaku saisit le cou offert du prince et approcha son visage du sien, pressant ses lèvres tout contre celles de son vis-à-vis dans un fougueux baiser.

La seule expression de Lelouch à cet instant fût la surprise. Suzaku était furieux contre lui, et pourtant il l'embrassait ? Il détestait ça. D'être aimé par la personne qui allait le tuer. Mais il le désirait, il avait _besoin_ de lui. Il avait besoin de lui faire savoir qu'il était toujours en vie et ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Fermant les yeux en réponse au baiser, les bras du prince enlacèrent le large dos, ses mains se perdant dans la douce chevelure bouclée.

Le bras libre de Suzaku agrippa avec force la fine taille, le rapprochant de lui, collant leur deux corps ensemble. Il devait savoir… Lelouch désirait-il vraiment mourir ? Etait-ce réellement pour payer pour ses crimes ? Si tel était le cas, alors peut être qu'il ne souhaitait pas vraiment mourir. La mort… C'était l'ultime échappatoire.

Délaissant la nuque de son amant, il posa sa main gantée sur la joue de porcelaine avant d'interrompre leur baiser. Lelouch haletait. Il ne pouvait plus tenir.

« Pas ici »

Lelouch lui lança un regard perplexe, entrouvrant ses lèvres pour parler avant qu'un doigt ne se dépose dessus pour le faire taire. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? N'était-ce pas Suzaku qui avait fait le premier pas pour l'embrasser ?

« Je ne veux pas le faire ici. Pouvons-nous aller dans ta chambre ? »

Lelouch savait ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Son ventre ne fît que se resserrer davantage. Brisant leur étreinte, il prit la main de Suzaku et l'emmena dans la direction opposée de l'endroit où ils étaient, poussant la large porte de la salle du trône et pénétrant dans le somptueux corridor. Il commençait à regretter d'avoir impliquer Suzaku dans cette histoire. Qu'aurait fait Suzaku à sa place ? Comment Lelouch aurait réagi si Suzaku lui avait demandé de le tuer ? Jamais il n'aurait été capable de le faire. C'était impossible.

Au terme du long tapis de velours rouge, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une immense porte dorée, une main posée contre celle-ci. La surface était froide. Ses pensées se mirent à se bousculer, à imaginer qu'il serait bientôt tout aussi glacial. Suzaku le sortit de ses pensées lorsque celui-ci ouvrit la porte, l'entraînant dans la pièce, le regard sérieux.

« Je ne vais pas te tuer » Fît le chevalier.

« Suzaku… »

« Il est vrai que ce serait le châtiment ultime pour moi. Devoir vivre une éternité sans toi, sachant que c'est moi qui ai prit ta vie. Mais je t'en prie… ne me demande pas ça… Tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi, alors je t'en supplie, tout mais pas ça… » Après quelque pas pour arriver près du lit, Suzaku poussa Lelouch sur la douce surface, lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Il se positionna au dessus de la svelte silhouette et emprisonna ses poignets du prince, avant d'entamer un nouveau baiser.

« Suza- ! » Lelouch n'eut même pas le temps de respirer, prit au piège entre le matelas et le puissant corps de Suzaku.

Suzaku était donc sérieux. Même en sachant que cela rendrait la décision de Lelouch d'autant plus difficile, après avoir reçu avec ferveur les sentiments de Suzaku à son égard. Serait-il capable de le quitter dans deux mois ? Le prince ne voulait y penser, il voulait effacer le Requiem de son esprit. Ce soir, cet instant était pour eux. Lelouch se détendit, se laissant bercer dans l'étreinte de son partenaire. Il ferma les yeux en réponse au baiser.

Sentant le corps de Lelouch se détendre, Suzaku défit la ferme pression sur les fins et délicats poignets et enleva les vêtements de l'empereur, déboutonnant doucement la majestueuse tenue blanche avant de la faire glisser le long des frêles épaules.

« Lelouch… »

Lelouch affichait un doux sourire, un sourire qui ne connaissait pas et qui le rendait encore plus magnifique. Une part de lui-même voulait l'enfermer pour que jamais personne ne puisse s'emparer de son prince. Suzaku défit les sangles de sa cape, laquelle alla s'échouer sur le sol, très vite rejoint par les gants du chevalier. Son ami d'enfance était magnifique. Du bout des doigts, Suzaku parcouru ce torse blanc qui lui était dévoilé, déposant des doux baisers dans ce cou offert.

Lelouch pencha sa tête sur le coté, laissant échapper de petits gémissements, le dos légèrement cambré. Un cri de surprise survint lorsque Suzaku appuya ses hanches contre les siennes, sentant ainsi la virilité du jeune homme à travers le tissu.

« Suzaku, je… »

« Je sais. Sois patient. Je veux que ça dure le plus longtemps possible ». Les mains dénudées de Suzaku vinrent enlever le reste de la robe du corps de Lelouch. Rien ne devait lui être caché, il voulait tout voir. Suzaku souleva ensuite les hanches de son partenaire et commença son ouvrage.

Les yeux améthyste regardaient attentivement les mains du chevalier. Il pensait être gêné d'être ainsi mis à nu devant Suzaku. Mais au contraire, il voulait se montrer à lui, il voulait que Suzaku voit tout de lui. Le prince tendit les mains et commencèrent à délaisser le corps de Suzaku de ses vêtements. Tandis qu'elles se dirigèrent vers le pantalon, une paire de mains les arrêta. Lelouch regarda son partenaire, le voyant sourire.

« Je veux que ce soit toi qui prenne du plaisir. Détends-toi. »

Lelouch soupira et déposa sa main sur la joue rougie de Suzaku, caressant la peau douce et lisse de ce dernier. « Même dans un moment pareil, tu fais passer les autres avant toi. Cette partie de toi ne changera jamais, j'imagine » Suzaku ne pouvait que rire en toute réponse et prit la main de Lelouch dans la sienne, avant de la porter à ses lèvres et de l'embrasser.

« Exactement. Tu n'as donc rien à faire. Oublie même que j'ai dit ça ». Suzaku glissa alors doucement vers l'entrejambe de Lelouch et souleva les cuisses laiteuses jusqu'à ses épaules, les écartant au passage.

Les mains de Lelouch agrippèrent avec force les draps. C'était sa première fois, et il priait secrètement pour que ce ne soit pas la dernière. Il voulait vivre ce moment, encore et encore, inlassablement.

Suzaku emprisonna le désir de son amant entre ses mains et commença des mouvements de va-et-vient, regardant toujours fixement Lelouch, lequel fît basculer sa tête contre l'oreiller, les yeux fermés, laissant échapper des gémissements de plaisir. Le chevalier rapprocha sa tête du sexe de son ami et débuta son traitement, léchant doucement la verge dressée du bout de sa langue avant de l'englober complètement.

Lelouch se mordit la lèvre. Cette sensation était totalement nouvelle. Il ne savait pas jusqu'où Suzaku allait aller et cela lui importait peu.

Après quelques mouvements de langue, Suzaku bougeait la tête de haut en bas sur l'érection de Lelouch, le suçant avec passion. Il plaça une main sur les hanches de celui-ci pour accompagner ses mouvements. Etant donné que c'était la première fois de Lelouch, il n'allait probablement pas réussir à se contrôler totalement.

La respiration de Lelouch devenait de plus en plus forte au fil des minutes. Les lèvres de Suzaku étaient tellement agréables… c'était tellement bon.

Le prince atteignit bientôt sa limite, essayant de se défaire de l'emprise de son amant pour ne pas jouir entre ses lèvres.

« A-ah… Suzaku… Je-… ! »

Sans plus attendre, Suzaku s'arrêta, embrassant doucement l'objet de désir. Lelouch ouvrit les yeux et le regarda, surprit et haletant.

« Pourquoi… pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ? »

Suzaku se mit à hauteur des yeux de son vis-à-vis et collèrent leur deux fronts ensemble. « Je te l'ai dit. Je veux que ça dure le plus longtemps possible. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Toi plus que quiconque tu devrais le savoir, _Majesté._ » Lelouch afficha une moue désapprobatrice, suivi d'un léger sourire. Deux doigts vinrent à la rencontre de ses lèvres. Lelouch prit alors la main de Suzaku dans la sienne et sa langue vint humidifier le bout de ses doigts, tout en fermant les yeux.

Suzaku regardait son partenaire avec fascination. Lelouch était simplement parfait. La manière dont ses cheveux étaient déposés négligemment sur les draps, celle dont son corps luisait à cause de la sueur, et celle dont sa langue enveloppait délicatement ses deux doigts.

Le chevalier les retira enfin, les approchant de l'intimité de Lelouch avant d'arriver à l'anneau de chair.

« Ca risque d'être un peu inconfortable et- »

« Et douloureux mais essais de te détendre, c'est ça ? Suzaku, je ne suis plus un enfant lorsque l'on en vient à ce genre de chose »

Suzaku ferma les yeux et retint un rire. Il aurait dû le savoir. Prenant note des remarques de son ami, il pénétra un premier doigt, s'enfonçant délicatement dans la chair sans trop de difficulté. Il continuait de regarder Lelouch, guettant le moindre signe d'inconfort ou de douleur. Les yeux du prince étaient fermés et Suzaku pouvait dire sans mal que ce dernier n'appréciait pas. Il allait changer cela. Suzaku remua doucement son doigt à l'intérieur de son amant, afin de détendre les muscles et que Lelouch s'habitue à cette présence.

Ce n'était pas vraiment douloureux, mais c'était étrange. Lelouch savait qu'il était capable de supporter cela, sachant que dans peu de temps quelque chose de bien plus imposant viendra remplacer ces doigts.

Le prince se mordit la lèvre en sentant un second doigt le pénétrer. Son corps se contracta instantanément en réponse à l'intrusion, tandis que ses ongles marquèrent les épaules de son chevalier.

« Ngh… Su… Suzaku… »

« Je sais. Accorde-moi juste un instant, d'accord ? La douleur s'envolera » Le chevalier pressa ses lèvres contre la tempe de Lelouch tandis que ses doigts commencèrent des mouvements en ciseaux et sentit les muscles se détendre petit à petit.

Puis il enchaîna avec des mouvements d'aller et venus, à la recherche d'une petite boule de nerf.

« Ha-aahhh ! » Lelouch rejeta sa tête en arrière les yeux grands ouverts. Cette sensation était incroyable. Tellement délicieuse. « Suzaku, recommence… »

« Oui, votre majesté » Le jeune homme aux yeux émeraude sourit et renouvela son geste, visant ce point précis. Lelouch hurla de plaisir et se cambra sous la décharge. Entendre la voix en pleine extase de son amour ne fît qu'exciter davantage Suzaku alors que ce dernier continuait son offensive.

Le chevalier alla mordiller tendrement l'oreille du prince, alors que ses doigts caressaient en discontinu sa prostate, avant de murmurer « Que veux-tu que je fasse, Lelouch ? »

Lelouch frissonna et ferma les yeux plus fermement, il sentait les doigts du chevalier remuer en lui, débutant de douces caresses contre cette petite perle de plaisir. C'était une torture. Une exquise torture.

« J-je t'en prie… Suzaku. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir tenir encore longtemps… mais… je ne te supplierais pas pour ça, tu m'entends ? »

Suzaku soupira et rapprocha les hanches du prince des siennes. « Dommage, j'aurais voulu l'entendre de ta bouche ».

« Idiot. Tu sais très bien que je ne dirais jamais quelque chose comme ça. » Suzaku hocha la tête et balaya la pièce du regard. Où diable avait-il pû _le_ mettre ?

« Dis, Lelouch. Tu n'as pas de… enfin… tu sais… » Le chevalier se mît à rougir fortement.

« De lotion ? Non. Je ne pensais pas en avoir besoin. D'ailleurs, j'ai une meilleure idée ». Lelouch se releva jusqu'à être dans une position assise et allongea Suzaku sur le dos. Une main se posa sur les hanches de ce dernier, retirant lentement les vêtements et sous-vêtements gênants avant de prendre l'érection naissante. Le prince s'approcha et vint englober entièrement l'objet de désir, le parcourant allègrement de sa langue tandis que sa main s'occupait du reste du plaisir du chevalier.

Suzaku ferma immédiatement les yeux et retint un gémissement lorsqu'il entra dans cet antre chaud. Il se demandait si Lelouch avait lu dans ses pensées. Sa main vint s'échouer sur la douce chevelure d'ébène et le poussa à continuer. Il était déjà dans un bel état, si bien qu'il devait se maîtriser pour ne pas jouir tout de suite.

« Le-Lelouch… » Il avait l'impression de perdre la tête. Lelouch était tellement… agile. Sans prévenir, Suzaku se déversa dans la bouche de son partenaire, laissant échapper un puissant râle de délivrance.

« Ha… Pardon. Tu vas bien ? » Lelouch avala le tout sans discuter et essuya sa bouche avec le revers de sa main, hochant la tête en guise de réponse.

« Oui, mais essais de ne pas me tuer la prochaine fois. » Suzaku eu un faible sourire et finit de se dévêtir avant de rallonger Lelouch sur le lit. Puis il prit les jambes de son partenaire et les mit par-dessus ses épaules, se plaçant devant l'entrée de Lelouch.

« Tu es sûre de vouloir le faire ? » En toute réponse, Lelouch passa ses bras autour du cou de son amour et l'embrassa. Suzaku n'eut pas besoin de plus et commença à pénétrer le prince.

Les muscles de Lelouch se contractèrent par réflexe autour de la virilité de Suzaku. Il brisa le baiser et gémit de douleur, ses ongles profondément plantés dans le dos de son amant.

« Su-Suzaku… »

« Je-Je sais. Essais de te détendre. Je ne pourrais pas aller plus loin si tu contacte autant ». Suzaku commença à onduler les hanches circulairement, déposant de doux baisers dans son cou.

Après quelques minutes, il sentit le corps de Lelouch se détendre autour de lui et s'immisça jusqu'à la garde.

L'expression de Lelouch était encore teintée de douleurs, mais il commençait à s'habituer à sa présence.

Une fois qu'il était totalement rentré, Suzaku reposa sa tête contre l'épaule de Lelouch, haletant. Il avait eu un mal fou à se contenir, s'empêchant de jouir immédiatement. Le corps de Lelouch était extrêmement tendu, et pourtant cette sensation était des plus agréables.

Les mains du prince caressèrent le large dos de Suzaku, dessinant érotiquement les contours de ce corps d'athlète. Il était brûlant. Lelouch avait l'impression de suffoquer et dieu sait qu'il aimait cette sensation.

« Suzaku… bouge, s'il te plaît. Fais quelque chose… »

Suzaku releva la tête et débuta ses mouvements, buttant ainsi tout contre la prostate de son compagnon.

« Ha-Han ! » Lelouch couvrit sa bouche pour étouffer le gémissement et se cambra sous la décharge de plaisir. Suzaku sourit devant la réaction de son amant, déposant délicatement une main sur ses hanches. « Trop rapide ? »

Lelouch ouvrit ses yeux et le regarda, les joues brillantes et rougies. « …. Tinue »

« Hm ? Pardon, je n'ai pas entendu » Le chevalier s'arrêta un instant, le temps de comprendre ce que lui murmurait son partenaire.

« C-Continue… ne t'arrête pas… ! »

Sur ces mots, Suzaku continua de plus belle, accélérant ses mouvements et sa cadence. Le chevalier savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être tendre avec le prince. Lelouch suivait le rythme de son partenaire de ses hanches.

Il devait se tenir à quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Ses mains agrippèrent les draps tandis que son corps succombait aux caresses de Suzaku. Ses cris se faisaient de plus en plus forts et quand ce dernier cherchait à les amoindrir, Suzaku s'obstina à bouger plus fort, rendant son action vaine. Il voulait l'entendre, entendre le moindre cri de plaisir de Lelouch alors qu'il lui faisait l'amour.

« Ngh… aahh… S-Suzaku, ne vas… pas si vite ! Je…je ne vais pas tenir-… ! » Suzaku ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. L'instant suivant, le chevalier captura les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Délaissant les draps, les mains de Lelouch virent envelopper le dos de son amant, comme s'il était sa dernière ligne de vie, l'enlaçant fermement tout contre son corps en sueur, étouffant ses cries tout contre son épaule.

Suzaku était au bord de la jouissance, il était certain que c'était également le cas pour Lelouch. Sa main s'occupa alors de l'érection délaissée du prince, bougeant sa main en cadence avec ses hanches.

« Han ! Suzaku- ! » Suzaku gémit en réponse et murmura à l'oreille de son amant « Jouit pour moi, Lelouch. Jouit pour moi et moi _seul_ »

Le visage de Lelouch prit alors une teinte rougie, sa respiration devenait de plus en plus irrégulière. Il ne pouvait plus tenir. Il sentit une étrange sensation tout contre son estomac. Les hanches de Lelouch se cambrèrent et ce dernier poussa un puissant cri de délivrance, libérant sa semence sur leurs deux ventres.

Suzaku serra les dents en sentant l'anneau de chair se contracter autour sur sa virilité, avant de faire un ultime coup de rein et de se libérer dans le corps de son amant.

Les deux garçons tremblèrent, Suzaku s'effondra sur le torse du prince. Tous deux avaient la respiration saccadée, rapide. Étonnement, Lelouch fût le premier a bouger après quelques minutes et tendit sa main vers le visage de Suzaku, pour en caresser la peau mate. Ce dernier le regarda alors dans les yeux.

« Promets-moi… promets-moi de n'aimer que moi jusqu'au dernier moment… »

« Lelouch… »

« Promets-le moi Suzaku… je t'en prie »

Suzaku le regarda longuement, plongeant son regard d'émeraude dans celui d'améthyste.

« Je te le promets »

Sur ces mots, Lelouch ferma ses yeux et embrassa son chevalier dans un énième baiser, caressant tendrement son visage. Suzaku fît de même, répondant au baiser du prince. Il tiendrait sa promesse aussi longtemps qu'ils vivraient. Secrètement, il se jura de ne jamais prendre la vie de son amant et ce, même s'il le suppliait par la suite.

Cela, il ne pouvait l'accepter.


End file.
